scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrath of Waitro
The Wrath of Waitro is the third and final part of the second episode of the fourth season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. It aired alongside Catcher on the Sly and The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham, making up the twenty-sixth overall. Premise The guys stop for a "snack", but soon find out that they can't afford to pay for it. What would Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt do to stop the evil waiter Waitro from getting them? Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby eat lunch at a restaurant but have no money to pay! The waiter forces them to clean the dishes to pay for the food that they ate, and they dream they are Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt send my Mayor Blake (Daphne) to protect Coolsville from a villain named Waitro, who is trying to hypnotize the town. Waitro has Velma washing dishes, and.fires dishes at the heroes with a sort of dish gun. The heroes catch them all, but fumble at trying to capture him in a cage, and in using their utility belts. Waitro hypnotizes them and traps them in a huge pot of chocolate sauce, but they eat their way out (getting very fat in the process) and defeat him with a "food magnet" that buries him in food. Shaggy and Scooby wake up, and have washed more of their share of the dishes, according to the waiter, who pays them for it. They use this money to buy another table full of food. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Le Gunque waiter * Mayor Blake * Dishwashing slave Villains: * Waitro Other characters: * Citizens Locations * Coolsville ** Le Gunque ** Coolcave Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Sabella & Mark Young * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Craig Zukowski * Associate Producer: Scott Jeralds * Story Producer: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, John Walker * Directors: Don Lusk, Carl Urbano * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Victoria Carroll, Bernard Erhard, Barry Gordon, Pat Harrington, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Marilyn Lightstone, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Lynne Moody, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Robert Picardo, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parvis Parandoush * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Scott Hill * Character Design: Eric Clark, Denise Shimabukuro, Virginia Hawes, Pete Alvarado, Jr. * Design Paste-Up: Viki Kirch, Dana Granger * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez * Animation Supervisor: Frank Andrina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Nancy Grimaldi, Olivia Knighton, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Margot McDonough, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Gil Iverson, Tom Gleason * Editor: Tim Iverson * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recordin Mixers: Ezra Dweck * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Company, Ltd. and Fil Cartoons, Inc. * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Progam Administrator: Annie Montgomery * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * Copyright © 1991 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc, * All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * The title card actually has this as "The Adventures of Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt", under the "A Pup Named Scooby Doo" moniker. * Together with Catcher on the Sly and The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham, it is the last first-run Scooby-Doo instalment to air on network television, after 22 years. * Freddie is absent from this final segment entirely, so he doesn't get a daydream counterpart (the same applies to Red Herring); Daphne and Velma only appear as their daydream counterparts. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Commander Cool (Shaggy) and Mellow Mutt (Scooby) break in Waitro's hideout, Scooby's legs are white instead of brown, as if he wore pants. Later, when he hands the food magnet to Commander Cool, his hands are white too. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 7 DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 17, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 episodes